Some camera systems include multiple image sensors with overlapping fields-of-view. Frames captured by individual image sensors are stitched together to form stitched frames, which are often panoramic. In multi-sensor camera systems, however, different image sensors are often at different locations, meaning that the image sensors do not share a common optical center. As a result, parallax effects can cause different image sensors to view an object at different apparent locations. This can cause ghost artifacts in the stitched frames, where a single object appears at the wrong position or at multiple positions in the frame.